10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint
by Lady Yueh
Summary: The paintings become odder. Peter is, impossibly, even more bemused and emo. Claude reaches levels of snark previously unknown to man. [Follows '10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Doesn't Paint'] HeroesMultiCross.
1. Yellow Rats

**10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint**

* * *

People asked and I said I'd deliver. Hopefully, I have enough for 10. 

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I would never be high enough to create something like this.

* * *

"What is it? The number one reason why the Hudson River needs to be sanitized?" Claude bit out moodily. 

Peter, long since accustomed to the man's moods and humors, summarily ignored his tone.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a yellow rat! The size of a bleedin' cat! And it's glowin' like a demented light bug! First mutant lizards and now mutant rats. What's next? Mutant roaches?"

"I dunno. It's kinda...cute."

"Cute he says. You're such a girl."

Peter huffed, flipped his hair, stopped, and blushed.

"Am not," he pouted.

Claude smirked.

* * *

Heroes/ Pokemon (Pikachu)  



	2. Draconian Romance

**10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I take suggestions seriously but I can't and won't cross if I don't know the fandom. 

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me...unfortunately.

* * *

"Well well well if it isn't another jaunt into the insanity that is your stubborn refusal to recognize your inability to paint the future," Claude spat. 

It hadn't been a good day.

"Say that three time fast," Peter shot back.

"Yet another reason for you to stop. That is just...sappy. Pretty Poncy Peter," Claude teased as he saw the latest attempt.

Peter rolled his eyes.

It _was_ rather romantic and...pretty. Though he'd never in a million years admit it to his sarcastic mentor.

A young woman in some sort of uniform, soft features and short brown hair, was in the romantic embrace of a handsome young man as his pristine white wings enveloped them in a flurry of feathers.

Peter sighed, "It could be someone with powers."

Claude shook his head in disgust, "Your brother flies well enough _without_ wings. I've yet to see someone with some kind of physical manifestation. Face it, you've made another daft attempt."

Peter was silent.

* * *

Heroes/Escaflowne (Hitomi/Van)  



	3. Yueh

**10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint**

* * *

_In honor of a childhood favorite. I think you can quantify my love; I've made it that obvious._

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. there you made me admit it. Why must you be so cruel?

* * *

"So you've moved on from your fascination with blondes and decided to turn to blokes with wings," Claude commented with unusually good humor. 

Peter gave him a dirty look, "You're a dirty old man."

"Correct on all counts Petey-boy," Claude leered.

Despite himself, Peter snickered.

Then sobered, "It's just…when I paint…it's almost as if I'm _there_. And he's so sad. So lonely."

Peter's words hung in the still air, unnecessary.

The canvas conveyed more than mere words ever could.

Again, a winged figure. This time, highlighted by a full moon, his wingspan dominating the canvas. He was striking an offensive pose; hands glowing a soft blue, forming a bow and arrow from mystical light. Luminous mauve eyes cold and determined, porcelain features blank and reminiscent of some ethereal statue as unbelievable long snow colored hair danced about his form.

Beautiful.

* * *

Heroes/ CardCaptor Sakura (Yueh)

* * *


	4. The Sound of Her Wings

**10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint**

* * *

_I was going to continue on the anime kick (and making fun of Peter with blokes in wings) but the next drabble was evading me and then this one smacked me. Hard._

**Disclaimer: **I could no more claim such genius than fly.

* * *

"Now _that_ is art. Didn't know you had it in you Petey-boy," Claude murmured lowly. 

Peter said nothing, eyes transfixed; seeing through and beyond what he had just wrought into being.

Face a stark white, yet still gorgeous enough to entrance the unwary. Eyelids at half-mast veiling a gaze older than any mortal being could comprehend. Lush lips curved in an enigmatic smile that made the Mona Lisa's transparent in comparison. Dark clothing, giving the impression of its wearer being the originator of gothic fashion (none who saw her would accept substitutes), which drew the viewer's gaze to the ankh on her breast.

"Just who is she?" Claude was actually void of sarcasm or mockery; a state of affairs that occurred so rarely it must be noted.

Peter's only answer was an inscrutable smile of his own.

* * *

Heroes/Sandman (Death) 


	5. In a League of Their Own

**10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint**

* * *

Please don't make me feel guilty for not updating. Other bunnies were nibbling they'll be posted here eventually and I just finished some midterms and have term papers to deal with in about a week...kill me. Not my best. But it's all I have to offer in appeasement. 

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. But spandex? Definitely the way to go.

* * *

The first thing he heard as returned from whatever place he'd just inhabited was laughter. 

Familiar scornful laughter.

He resigned himself to his fate.

'You have got to be kidding me!'

He deserved it.

"Maybe you should draw for the kiddies Petey-boy and make an honest living," Claude chuckled none too kindly.

"Hey! I had no control over whatever I saw!"

Doesn't mean he'd ever admit it.

"Sure you didn't. Bet I'd find a box full of comics under the bed if I cared to look," eyes twinkled deviously, asking to be proved right.

Peter didn't have to say anything.

His blush was worth a thousand words.

As was the painting.

The stylized S could not be mistaken, splashed againt the muscled torso of the Man of Steel. To his right, a dark, ominous shadow. Crimson streak. Walking American flag. Winged Viking. Green Martian. Emerald Glow-Bug.

How embarassing.

* * *

Heroes/Justice League (In Order of Metaphorical Mention: Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern)  



	6. Harmonious

**10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint**

* * *

Wow. It's been ages! Almost 3 months! I actually ran out of ideas that I desperately wanted to do so I took a break from this project and popped out some Doctor Who stuff. It's addicting. I wanted to dive right in but didn't know how so I picked a fandom I knew something about at random and stuck to it. Claude is absolutely lovely here. His scathing comments makes me swoon. Hopefully, I'll have more up soon. Thanks for all your support! 

**Disclaimer: **The following is either property of T. Kring or A. Atwater-Rhodes. Not mine. However, I take complete responsibility for Claude's snark and damned if I wouldn't mind owning Christopher Eccleston!

* * *

"And here we are again. Today's episode of 'Yet Another Reason Why Peter Petrelli Needs to STOP Painting!'" Claude didn't even enter the room, preferring to lean casually against the door-frame. 

Peter rolled his eyes with all the masterful experience of an emo little brother, "That's the best you could do? The title's rather long and clunky, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget that your pea-sized excuse for a brain has problems with compound sentences much less complex thoughts! How about, 'Talentless Hack Strikes Again'? Or are there too many syllables for you to process?"

Peter, after such prolonged contact, was unconcerned with the verbal venom Claude was spewing. He preferred the tongue lashings he received to the physical abuse he was subjected to in the name of "training".

Actually, the snark had become downright soothing.

Should that disturb him?

"You can't even stay true to nature! A cobra and a hawk would never be in such close proximity without complete war! It'd be a vicious and bloody fight of fanged and feathered proportions! And what's with the pseudo-doubles? Is that a metaphor or are you anthropomorphising the bloody animals? Do you even know what anthropomorphism is? Oh, very romantic, a hawk-girl and a snake-boy sharing an intimate embrace. You should go into fantasy, write a book. What drivel."

Peter slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Heroes/The Kiesha'ra Series (Danica Shardae/Zane Cobriana) 


	7. Fairy? Goblin? King

**10 Reasons Why Peter Petrelli Shouldn't Paint**

* * *

I blame this on purplerhino. I'm sorry this collection has been sidelined. There are so many things demanding my attention. This is my hurrah for finishing midterms…for this week. And happiness for the looming 3 day weekend. 

No, I don't know where Peter got a spine from. Maybe he traded one for his shirt?

**Disclaimer:**So cracktastic _I_don't even want it. Okay, I lied but it's not mine.

* * *

"Now I _know_ there's somethin' wrong with that brain of yours. Completely daft, you are. Absolutely mad," Claude's tone, for once, was serious with nary a hint of sarcasm or mockery. 

Peter refused to be fooled.

"And how'd you come to this conclusion?" Peter frowned and repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Claude gave him _that_ look. The one that questioned his sanity and/or intelligence. It was an oft-used expression.

"You've drawn a--I hesitate to call it a man--" Claude began slowly in the manner of those people who are trying to explain something to a particularly slow and/or crazy person. "Point is, he's wearin'_tights_."

Peter's face automatically arranged itself to express confusion. It was good at that.

"So?"

Claude was giving him _that_ look. Again. "A bloke in tights! With heels! And that ruffled shirt that no self-respectin' man would be caught dead in! Though you might. Is that _glitter_?! You've drawn a bloody fairy!"

"Sooo," Peter drew out the vowel insolently, "When you say 'fairy'…are those unresolved issues I'm sensing?"

Claude glared.

"I'll show you _unresolved issues_," Claude growled with frightening meance.

Peter gulped.

* * *

Heroes/Labyrinth (Jareth, Goblin King) 


End file.
